


What is it About Planes?

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Mile High Club, Oral Fixation, Smut, Suit Kink, thigh kink kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: you were both on the press tour for your new movie and the private jet was more than accommodating...





	What is it About Planes?

It was another day on this very long press tour of your new film. You've worked endless hours and it was finally time for this film to be released. The only good thing about this press tour was that you got to see Chris again. After you wrapped filming everyone went their separate ways but you and Chris had developed a very strong relationship and you both kind of left things up in the air. You didn't mean to be so indecisive but he was someone who knew what he wanted and he went for it. He may appear to be a teddy bear but he definitely has a dark side and you saw that first hand when you both were getting to know each other. He was very intimidating without meaning to be, he was very sincere and kind but he was such big guy that he was overwhelming.

You boarded the private jet and Chris was right behind you. He was right on your tail and you practically bumped into him each time you tried to move past the corridor to get to your seat. It had always been playful between the two of you and you always thought it would be fun to screw around with him. You kept those thoughts to yourself, he has no idea that you desire him in that way, at least you hope he doesn't. He takes his seat across from you and it's the first time that you truly take him in. He's sitting on his phone and you look him over. He's wearing this gorgeous navy blue suit without a tie and his first two buttons on his white shirt were undone. You didn't notice that you were biting your lip while you were staring at him but he did. 

He took a double take from his phone to you as he concentrated on your bottom lip. "Hey, (Y/N) you alright?" he grinned. 

Instantly you snapped out of it and your face was turning beat red. You began to stutter, "Oh yeah. I'm fine... why?" you avoided his gaze, even though you so desperately wanted to see where this would go. 

Pratt put his phone down on the table next to him and opened his legs. He sat like one of those obnoxious guys on the subway who stretch out purposely but when Pratt did it, he sent you reeling. Your eyes went directly to his lap, you were scanning his thighs that his suit pants hugged so tightly. You swallowed hard, you were under so much stress that him teasing you was too much to handle. Chris could just sit there smirking for the rest of the plane ride and you would be feeling some type of way.

"You know (Y/N), we are going to be on this plane for awhile. I don't need you eye fucking the shit out of me for the next seven hours." he put his hands behind his head and stretched. Your eyes grew wide. 

"What? What are you talking about? I just, uhm... I just like the suit you're wearing that's all." you felt like you were on fire, his gaze was burning into you and you crossed your legs. When you crossed your legs the hem of your skirt rode up your thigh and you saw his eyes dart there immediately as he licked his lips. 

One of the flight attendants came by and offered the both of you champagne, you both graciously accepted the offer and were thankful that she was able to cut the tension. You were extremely nervous around him now more than ever. You always had a nervous tick of placing your fingers around your mouth almost as if it were an oral fixation. The plane took off and Pratt knew you had a fear of flying so he came to sit beside you. He comforted you by holding your hand and keeping you distracted. Little did he know that him holding your hand was the distraction itself. 

"You like the suit huh?" he said with a smirk. You smiled shyly at him. 

"Yeah I do. I mean you look hot in all of them but this one is just great on you." you blurted out as you replayed that comment in your head. 

The seatbelt sign turned off and Pratt turned in to face you. 

"Oh I look hot all the time then don't I? Since I'm always in a suit." he lightly chuckled and his eyes were very playful. 

"Yes. You do. It's frustrating." You really didn't care what he thought at this point so you decided to go with it. 

"Frustrating how, (Y/N)?" he teased you as he took of his suit jacket, leaving him with a tight, white, dress shirt that was about to bust open any moment now. _I would love to rip it off of him,_ you thought to yourself. You licked your lips before continuing. You softly smiled at him and let your fingers trail up and down your thigh for a moment. He eagerly awaited what you had to say next but he understood what you meant by watching your fingers. For the first time he gulped and you saw him lick his lips. 

"Look Chris, I've thought about this a lot. There is no easy way to say this but I have a massive crush on you. It's so frustrating because you're like the modest sexy and it drives me nuts." Pratt broke into a huge smile. 

"Aww you have a crush on me? That's cute." he said and you gave him a puzzled look.  _That's it?_

"That's it?" you say out loud. 

"What else do you want me to say?" he asked and in all honesty you didn't even know what you wanted him to do.  _As if he would take you into the bathroom and fuck you (Y/N) right after you said it._ You thought to yourself. 

"I don't know actually. I guess that's good enough." you turned away from him and crossed your arms in front of you. 

"Can I ask you something?" you turned back to face him and he looked nervous. You nodded. 

"Do you think of me? When uhm... you know... before you go to sleep?" he cleared his throat. You couldn't help the grin forming on your face and that was a good enough answer to that question. He was shocked to see you admitting that but you decided to press him further. 

"I do. Most nights. Especially during this press tour. I think being this close to you majority of the time is making me frustrated. Obviously I can't do anything with you... so I think about you when I'm alone in my hotel room before I go to sleep. I picture you doing things to me while I-" you could have continued but you wanted to toy with him. 

"Okay wow. I get it. No one has ever come out and told me. I'm flattered." he said and you could see that his pants went a bit tighter on him. You smirked. 

"You should be. Thinking about you is very satisfying." your smile continued to grow darker and your eyes were filled with desire. You felt the similar stirring deep within you that you always felt when you thought about him. 

"I can satisfy you in many other ways." he looked at you but this time his eyes grew darker like a hunter green. He got up, grabbed your hand and led you straight to the bathroom. 

_I was fucking kidding before. He's not actually going to -_

He pulled you into the bathroom with him and locked the door behind you. The bathroom in the private jet had a bit more space but it was still very small. Pratt pinned you up against the door and he kissed you. His lips crashed onto yours and he eagerly entered your mouth. You let your nether regions take control of the situation as you placed your hands around his neck and pulled him closer to you. He tasted as sweet as candy. His hands were grabbing your breasts and he grinded his hips into you. You could feel his erection and you wanted him badly. Moans escaped your mouth as you both grinded together and you wrapped one of your legs around his waist and rested your heel on the sink behind him. You unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off of him as you finally felt his toned body for yourself. You broke the kiss and actually looked him, he bit your bottom lip and he raised your skirt up in the process. 

"Fuck if I would have known this I would have asked you earlier." he said breathlessly as his hands made their way to your ass and you cursed out. You eagerly undid his belt as it tumbled to the floor and you quickly tore off his pants. 

"Thank God I decided to." You kissed him harder than before and you felt his hard on throb against your core. 

"Fuck. I can't take this." he said and you palmed over his briefs instantly. He leaned his head on your shoulder as he moaned and it was the greatest thing that you've heard in awhile. 

"Mhm. You like that?" you asked him and you felt his lips attack your collarbone. You pulled his briefs down and you started jerking him off. You saw every muscle in his back contract and his cock twitching in your hand. 

He moaned louder now and you felt a familiar pool of hot wetness soak through just by the sound of his voice. You guided his hand to your panties and that was it for him. 

"Fuck. I haven't even touched you and you're already? Wow." he ripped your panties off and you gasped because of how forceful he was. 

"Finish me." you said to him and his eyes were frantic. He couldn't believe how this escalated. 

He started fingering you and instead of kissing you, he wanted to watch you. 

"Show me what you do when you're thinking about me." he said and you decided to put on a show for him. 

You loudly moaned over and over again and worked his name into it, you kept your eyes slightly closed so you could watch him unravel before you. His breathing was becoming uneven and he then slowly inserted the tip of his cock into you. You swallowed hard. 

"You want it?" he asked you. 

"Fuck yes." you nodded. 

He slowly entered you and you felt your slick walls take him inch by inch. He went deeper and deeper and he filled you. Your mouth was opened as you adjusted to his length. You opened your eyes and he kissed you softly. He pulled in and out of you slowly at first and you were already trembling. You grabbed at his back and you could see in the mirror that you were leaving claw marks but you didn't care,  _at least he would remember_... you smirked. He went faster and his thrusts were perfectly timed as he kept hitting the same sweet spot over and over. His length was overwhelming but he attempted to go deeper and deeper. You were grinding down on his cock and everything was moving perfectly. As he went faster you latched onto him with a firmer grip than before. You were screaming out his name and he was biting your shoulder to keep from yelling. You knew you were going to come first so you made your orgasm as loud and excessive as you could, you weren't faking it but you just felt like you could fully express yourself. You leaned your head against the wall as he pulled out of you and continued to jerk off in front of you. He had one hand on the wall beside your head and you just watched him. His hair soaking with sweat and the perfectly little curl that he has had fallen. His toned arms looked incredible as every muscle flexed with each jerk. You moaned just looking at him. Finally he came and he leaned his head on your shoulder as you ran your fingers up and down his body. He was breathing heavily and he looked up at you. 

"Welcome to the Mile High Club, sweetheart." he grinned. 


End file.
